surprisemoviefandomcom-20200214-history
Goosebumps (The Misfitz Style) (2018) - made by Ren the God of Humor
Story * After moving into a small town of Madison, Delaware, a kid named Gordy Patterson (Blake Bashoff) meets Alex Russo (Selena Gomez), his new neighbor. Alex Russo's father, Ralphscoe (Mr. Ralphie), who writes the Goosebumps stories, keeps all the ghosts and monsters in the series locked up in his books. When Gordy unintentionally releases the ghouls and the monsters from the storybooks, Gordy, Alex Russo, and Ralphscoe team up in order to put the monsters back where they came from, before it's too late. Cast * Ralphie Lopez as Ralphscoe * Blake Bashoff as Gordy Patterson * Selena Gomez as Alex Russo * Corey Carrier as Ralph * Ann Dowd as Mrs. Patterson * Raini Rodriguez as Trish * Janna Michaels as Kelsey * Regan Burns as Bennett James * Brad Sullvan as Jack Erickson * Leigh-Allyn Baker as Amy Duncan * Max Goldblatt as Barnhill * Ian Harcourt as Mr. Burley * Bailey Gambertoglio as Molly * Jay Gragnani as Gil * Issac Ryan Brown as Goby * Grace Kaufman as Deema * Tori Feinstein as Oona * Jet Jurgensmeyer as Nonny * Rest of the Casts as Other Monsters Monsters and Villains * Molly, Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona and Nonny from Bubble Guppies * Gina Giant from Wallykazam! * Carface from All Dogs Go To Heaven * Jabberwock from Alice in Wonderland * The Rabbids from Rabbids Invasion * Joker, Harley, Deadshot, Killer Croc, Captain Boomerang, Katana, Rick Flag, El Diablo, Slipknot, Enchantress and Amanda Waller from Suicide Squad * Plasmus from Teen Titans * Lamborghini Gallardo Car from himself * Skye from PAW Patrol * Audrey II from Little Shop of Horrors * Dr. Drakken, Shego, Monkey Fist, Duff Killigan, Professor Dementor, Señor Senior Sr, Señor Senior Jr, DNAmy, Camille Leon, Gill Moss, Gemini and Adrena Lynn from Kim Possible * Yzma from The Emperor's New Groove * Janja, Cheezi and Chungu from The Lion Guard * Helmut Zemo from Captain America: Civil War * Mother Gothel from Tangled * Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty * The Stormtroopers from Star Wars: A New Hope * Prince Hans from Frozen * Hades from Hercules * Hector Barbossa from Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl * Hazel Charming, Lavender and Posie from Little Charmers * Princess Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Bob, Larry, Junior, Laura, Annie and Percy from VeggieTales * Psalty, Psaltina, Melody, Harmony, Rhythm and Charity from Psalty's Kids & Co. * Dr. Facilier from The Princess and the Frog * Lincoln Loud, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola and Lisa from The Loud House * Father, Mr. Boss, Toiletnator, Stickybeard, Count Spankulot, Knightbrace, Mr. Wink, Mr. Fibb, Cat Lady, Grandma Stuffum, Mr. Fizz, Robin Food, Hungry Men, Little Juan, Chewy, Gooey, Candy Pirates, Dumb John Silver, Lesser Ice Cream Men, Liver, Yellow Onion, White Onion, Mr. Mogul, Simon, Cuppa Joe, Common Cold, Potty Mouth, Soccer Mom, Mega Mom, Destructo Dad, Teen Tornado, Miss Goodwall, Mr. Washer, Chester, Professor Triple Extra Large, Professor Bob, Puttinski, Teenager Lydia, Teenager Sheldon, Teenager Maurice, The Two Cheese Ninjas, The Principal, Mad Dad, Terrible Tutor, Heliteacher, Midwestern Mom, Mrs. Major Manners, Sergeant Sensible, Dodgeball Wizard, The Candy Guy, The Bag-Headed Cashier, The Coffee Head Guy, Truck Driver, Big Brother, Iguana, Bright Idea, Nogoodnik and Sheep Costume from Codename: Kids Next Door * Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, Kotake, Reika, Nobuko, Marina, Kimura, Sugiyama, Ota, Sagawa, Kaori, Naomi, Yada, Nanako, Susumu, Kanae, Yamauchi, Shino, Masaharu, Itoko, Ryota, Maki, Taniyama, Amano, Shiori, Mutsumi, Watabe and Nakata from Ojamajo Doremi * Shimmer, Shine and Leah from Shimmer and Shine * Cloe, Jade, Sasha, Yasmin, Nita and Nora from Bratz Babyz The Movie * Mandy, Caitlin and Dominique from Totally Spies! * Anck-Su-Namun from The Mummy Returns * Lord Dominator from Wander Over Yonder * Brobee from Yo Gabba Gabba * Ultron from Avengers: Age of Ultron * Sa'luk from Aladdin and the King of Thieves * It the Clown from It * B1 and B2 from Bananas in Pyjamas * Zira from The Lion King II: Simba's Pride * Hildy from The 7D * Iron Monger from Iron Man * Destroyer from Thor * Malekith from Thor: The Dark World * Evil Queen from Once Upon A Time * Ronno from Bambi II * Mummy from Monster Squad * Pumpkin People from Walt Disney World * The Bees from The Swarm * Creek from Trolls * Rick Sanchez from Rick and Morty * Bellwether from Zootopia * Scar from The Lion King * Loki from The Avengers * Morgana from The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea * Gladys Sharp from Over the Hedge * The Mummies from King's Quest IV: The Perils of Rosella * Percival C. McLeach from The Rescuers Down Under * Evanora from Oz The Great and Powerful * The Electron Robots from Electron